1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a novel fastener for fastening wall panels. More specifically, it relates to two opposing helical, intertwining fasteners that hold two wall panels together with a predetermined spacing therebetween, or fasten wall panels to walls with a predetermined spacing.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,464,808, 2,604,135, 2,775,992, and 3,638,700 disclose fasteners based on the engagement of male-female threads. U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,171 discloses a spiral wire fastener for attaching sheet metal sections to each other. U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,496 discloses a spring connection for garage doors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,929 discloses a fastener having a wound spring. None of the prior art fasteners accomplish the object of the present invention of fastening panels to walls or to each other at a predetermined spacing.
The object of the panel fasteners of the present invention is to provide a simple and economical means of holding and fastening any type of panels together with pairs of identical fasteners that are easy to assemble, specifically in applications wherein a predetermined spacing between such panels must be maintained. Another object is to provide fasteners for connecting panels to walls with a predetermined spacing.